litasheckskyperpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chase (FERP)
Chase is a first generation member of the Dependable Task Force. He joined the force as a Troubadour and went through a variety of other classes before settling on a Strategist. Profile Prior to the first chapter, Chase served as a healer in the castle at Waydrn. His main job was healing servants who were injured on the job. It was because of his experiences that he wanted to leave the castle and serve a better purpose. Chase first appeared after the first chapter, rushing onto the scene ready to heal, only to find that he had missed the battle. He was greatly upset by this and continued to be with each battle he missed, much to the others' annoyance. Chase revealed himself to be a royal attendant in the group's first meeting with King Drama, being the only reason they were allowed to leave the capitol to participate in the Search for the Prince. He continued to serve as the ambassador, speaking on behalf of the king as the others were horrible at speaking politically when encountering foreigners. Personality Chase started out lacking confidence and self-worth, viewing himself as a hindrance. This quickly changed as he was the only full-time healer and the first to promote. His supports with Kody also further helped build his self-worth as he doesn't seem to have any problems with it. Despite his initial lack of confidence, none of it stemmed from being a healer. In his supports with Will, the two come to a consensus that even if they didn't start out as fighters there is no need for them to change otherwise. Chase has no problem saying what's on his mind, no matter how much someone doesn't want to hear it. He sees little use in dancing around subjects and lying (aside from in the case with Will's mother's death), preferring to be frank with people. This often leads to conflicts with people, mainly Will and Grace. Despite these supposed hatreds, he's able to separate that from his feelings on the battlefield as he has supported both of them. In-Game Base Stats Base Growths * These growth rates are added to the current class' base growth rates to obtain their full growth rates. Max Stat Modifiers Quotes *Support Conversations are located here Barracks Alone *"Oh, I wonder what this is. I'm sure we'll find some use for it." (item) *"I feel great today! Put me on the front lines...if you want." (surge) Asking - Normal *"You seem happier than usual, or are you just up to something?" (happy) *"It's important to keep busy, even between fights. What do you usually do?" (free time) *"I'm a healer first and a fighter second, so I was wondering if you'd give me some backup during the next fight." (team up) *"When you're fighting for the dreams of your people it's important to remember your own. What do you dream about?" (dreams) Replying - Normal *"Oh I'm just thinking about how far I've come from my days in the castle..." (happy) *"I'm usually trying to keep one of you from committing a war crime, but otherwise I study magic." (free time) *"Of course! What sort of royal attendant would I be if I didn't support my allies?" (team up) *"I dream of a world where all people are free to make their own choices in life. Silly, I know." (dreams) Asking - Married *"I've put way too much effort into this relationship for it to end on someone else's terms! I want your word that you'll never leave me." (promise) *"Oh (name), I hope I don't sound unprofessional when I say you're the most charming thing I've laid my eyes on." (compliment) *"I know I either say it too much or not enough, but I love you (name)." (love) *"What's that in your pocket (name)? It better not be something heinous..." (gift) Replying - Married *"Pfffft. As if I'd let some rogue be the end of me. You're stuck with me (name)." (promise) *"Oh, do you really mean that? I suppose I am pretty great..." (compliment) *"And I love you as well (name)! I'm glad fate allowed our paths to cross." (love) *"Ugh, way to ruin the surprise. It's some flowers I picked for you the other day." (gift) Asking - Child *"While I'm impressed with your skills on the battlefield (name), I think you could benefit from training with me. What do you say?" (train) *"Sometimes I feel like I'm not doting enough as a parent. If you want something, anything, just let me know." (gift) *"Are you alright (name)? It seemed for a second that you were spacing off." (concern) *"I don't mean to be nosey, but I must know what things in the future were like." (story) Replying - Child *"I hope you didn't ask me under the impression I'd go easy on you. Child of mine or not, we're both fighting this war." (train) *"I appreciate the thought, but shouldn't I be the one getting you gifts?" (gift) *"Worry not, your father has been through much worse. Oh don't give me that look, I'm fine." (concern) *"I grew up in the slums of the capitol, but my schooling gave me opportunities. I proved that hard work and perseverance can beat out money, status, and even innate talent. But I really shouldn't bore you with trivialities of the past." (story) Roster Possible Endings Chase: Dignified Attendant : With Drama's political scene in disarray, Chase dedicated himself to setting things right as the newly appointed royal court advisor. He also introduced new bookkeeping systems and prioritized the recording of the DTF's deeds above all else. 'Chase and Kody ' : With Drama's political scene in disarray, Chase dedicated himself to setting things right as the newly appointed royal court advisor. He preserved records of the DTF, especially those of Kody, his husband. His insightful observations helped Chase to lead reforms on the Drama government. Trivia * Chase's birthday is June 26th * All Possible Skills: Resistance +2, Demoiselle, Armsthrift, Patience, Speed +2, Relief, Rally Resistance, Inspiration, Live to Serve, Tomebreaker, Rally Skill, Bowbreaker, Sol, Axebreaker, Rally Speed, Lancefaire, Rally Movement, Galeforce Gallery Chase winner art.png|Chase's FERP Heroes winner art Category:FERP Category:Characters